A circle with radius $8$ has a sector with a $300^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? {64\pi} \color{#9D38BD}{300^\circ} {\dfrac{160}{3}\pi} {8}
First, calculate the area of the whole circle. Then the area of the sector is some fraction of the whole circle's area. $A_c = \pi r^2$ $A_c = \pi (8)^2$ $A_c = 64\pi$ The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{300^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{64\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{A_s}{64\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 64\pi = A_s$ $\dfrac{160}{3}\pi = A_s$